


Take A Look At My Girlfriend

by hannahncakes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, this is barely even a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahncakes/pseuds/hannahncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip of the tongue that River won't let the Doctor live down. One-shot. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look At My Girlfriend

"Put her down!" The Doctor yelled as he felt himself being grabbed and pulled forward by his foes and looked across to see River being similarly manhandled. "You don't touch her, understand?" He shouted again but received no response still. "I said get your hands off my girlfriend!" His voice echoed off the walls as he shouted yet louder still. He bit his lip and cringed as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He really shouldn't have said that. She was not going to let him live that down. Sure enough as he glanced across to her she had that maddening smirk plastered all across her face.

"What?" He snapped, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"You just called me your girlfriend." She teased him in a sing-song voice.

"You want to talk about this now? Really, River?" He glared at her but rather than looking troubled at all by their situation she continued to grin in that way that made his blood boil.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later… boyfriend." She laughed and he sighed heavily. If they got out of this alive he was going to kill her. He looked across at her and she winked. Or he could just kiss her until she shut up. That could work too.


End file.
